Sonríele a la Muerte
by anySuzuki
Summary: Remus y Tonks lucharían por ese futuro para su hijo, a toda costa. Porque ya no le tenían miedo a la muerte, Teddy estaría bien, estaría muy bien. Oneshot. Respuesta al reto Primum del foro The Ruins.


_Disclaimer: Lo usual, nada mío._

**Sonríele a la muerte**

Remus aferró la varita en su mano, ignorando la gota de sudor que resbaló por su cien _muy _lentamente. No debía pensar en otra cosa fuera del presente. No debía distraerse en lo más mínimo. El ardor de la sal en esa pequeña gotita hizo su mejilla arder.

_Pero eso no se compararía con otro tipo de dolor. _Con la muerte.

Blandió la varita con fuerza, derribando a otro mortífago. Estaban saliendo de todos lados y ellos eran tan pocos. El mundo no era fácil, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero algo de ayuda en esos momentos no vendría mal. Estaban luchando, por _todo _el mundo mágico, con tan pocas manos. En una escuela llena de estudiantes, que si bien no era la mejor defensa, sería difícil de vencer.

_Porque todos se aferraban a la vida. _

Él se aferraría a la vida.

Una imagen nítida de un pequeño ser vivo, de cabellos cambiantes de acuerdo a la situación apareció en su mente.

_Derribó a otro mortífago. _

Oh si, Teddy. Su pequeño hijo que nunca pensó en tener, pero que cuando tuvo esa oportunidad de cargarlo en sus brazos, aunque por poco tiempo, lo llenó de un valor y una valentía tan fuerte que era difícil de expresar. Se sentía capaz de mover una montaña con manos desnudas, capaz de crear el elíxir de la vida para que ese pequeño nunca desapareciera, capaz de vencer al mismo Voldemort por su propia cuenta para que _su _hijo, no tuviera más que sonrisas a lo largo de toda su vida.

_Para que disfrutar como él había disfrutado en el pasado._

Una **sonrisa** irónica cruzó su rostro al desarmar a una mujer.

_James y Lily._

¿Eso habían sentido ambos, cuando tuvieron a Harry en sus brazos? ¿Se habían sentido capaz de hacer todo y dar todo por su hijo?

Él conocía lo valientes que eran y el gran amor que le habían profesado a su primer y único hijo. _Murieron por él. _No había amor más grande que el de un padre y una madre que están dispuestos a dar sus vidas.

-¡Expelliarmus!-

No había honor más grande para un padre. Sentía que podía hacer lo mismo por Teddy, _lo haría de ser necesario. _

-¡Remus!- giró en el momento preciso para ver a un hombre alto y blanco levantar su varita hacia él. Pero el que captó su atención fue el que estaba detrás de su esposa _y _la madre de su hijo, apuntando al mismo tiempo.

_Solo podía derribar a uno._

Dos rayos se cruzaron en el camino, ambos mortífagos cayeron al mismo tiempo. El licántropo y la bruja habían atacado al mismo tiempo, pero a hombre que amenazaba la vida de su pareja. Tonks alargó su mano hasta la de Remus y él la imitó de inmediato. Sus manos se entrelazaron poco después y olvidando el mundo que estaba alrededor, se unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso de unos cuantos segundos.

Al separarse y mirar la mirada del otro, sabían lo que tenían que hacer. _Sabían lo que tenían que arriesgar. _

-Un… mejor futuro para Teddy- susurró ella con la respiración entrecortada por la adrenalina, su cara a milímetros del mago.

-Tiempo para que Harry lo logre- asintió él.

Comprarían el tiempo que fuese necesario.

-¡AAH!- un grito de guerra los separó de nuevo y reasumieron los puestos en batalla.

Tonks comenzó a mandar más rápidos y más fuertes hechizos y maldiciones. _Esos magos no existirían en el mundo de su hijo, _esos magos no se tocarían el corazón con nadie. Así que la muerte los rodeaba y de solo pensar en quienes se perdieron en el camino, le dio más fuerza de continuar.

_Sirius, Lily, James… _eran demasiados nombres para su desgracia. _Los mortífagos no los perdonarían. _Agitó la varita y otro hombre salió volando por sobre la baranda. _Ellos no dudarían. _

Se sentía poderosa. Capaz de derrotar al profesor Dumbledore si estuviera vivo. Capaz de escupir fuego y asesinar con solo la mirada. _Era la orgullosa madre de Teddy Lupin, _y la llena de dicha esposa de Remus Lupin. No había qué la pudiera parar.

Sin embargo se detuvo un momento a observar desde las alturas al patio de la escuela. _Tantos jóvenes cuerpos tirados. _Tanto fuego, tantas explosiones. Y mortífagos llegando constantemente, inundando un colegio de estudiantes.

_Cobardes. _

Maldijo a Voldemort abiertamente y sintió un empujón en medio de la espalda:

-¡Maldita, traidora a la sangre Black!- fue la voz que acompañó su caída hacia adelante sobre la baranda. Su corazón se aceleró cuando el suelo se hizo más real y con un rápido movimiento se tomó de una sola mano del frío metal.

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

Pero concentró su mente en tomarse a duras penas del tubo. Hacía un gran viento en esas alturas y no duraría mucho.

_Teddy._

Al mirar a los ojos de su odiada tía, solo pensaba en su hijo. Sus pequeñas manitas y sus lindos ojos color miel la primera vez que los abrió _¿Cómo podía existir un ser como Bellatrix Lestrange que no se paraba un segundo a pensar en eso? _

No se daría por vencida, no aquí. Tenía un hijo por el cual luchar.

-¡Linda sobrina, suéltate ya, SUÉLTATE YA!- Bellatrix subió su puntiaguda bota en la baranda y pisó la mano de Tonks. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia, había tirado su varita.

_¿Era el fin?_

-¡Avada kedavra!-

El hechizo no había salido de los labios de una mujer, pero sí los de Remus. Abrió los ojos para ver el momento en que su tía apenas esquivaba el hechizo y se alejaba del lugar con una fiera mirada psicótica.

En solo un segundo más, Remus se asomaba por la baranda y extendía ambos brazos para ayudarla a subir. Ella los tomó gustosa y una vez que pisó suelo firme dentro de la torre, se abrazó a su marido, respirando profundo. Su único pensamiento estando suspendida varios metros sobre la muerte había sido Teddy, _¿Qué sería de él? ¿Quién lo cuidaría? ¿Y si ella moría? ¿A quién llamaría mamá? ¿Quién le explicaría por su bien?_

_Había estado tan cerca…_

-Que bueno… que ya… tiene un padrino- declaró Tonks entrecortadamente con una **sonrisa** en sus labios.

Remus le devolvió el gesto con simpatía.

La muerte ya no era más un obstáculo pero trataría de vivir, por Teddy.

_Viviría, por Teddy._

* * *

><p><strong>Horrorosamente corto para mi manera de expresarme :D Pero ustedes tienen la última palabra.<strong>

**Respuesta al Reto Primun de The Ruins, palabra: Sonrisa**

**!Reviews!**


End file.
